Godzilla
by Reimagining stories
Summary: When a giant creature emerges from the sea and begins the attacking nuclear sites, and human cities across the world, a reporter tries to find out what the creature is, and how it can be destroyed, only to find of a strange connection to a creature who appeared in the bikini atoll 65 years ago.
1. Prologue

Godzilla rose from his resting place. Something was wrong searching the atoll he called his home, he found a nuclear submarine lying on the beach destroyed, he picked it up and bit down on it, causing his entire body to glow with light blue energy, and appearing as bright flashes of light throughout his body. Roaring, he destroyed what remained of the object before diving into the own, ready for a hunt.

Following a pod of whales east, he soon came upon a group of fishing boats. Recognizing the boats as human creations, Godzilla flew into a rage. Bursting out of the water from underneath them, and roared. Beneath him, he could hear them screaming things he couldn't understand. His entire body glowed with blue energy, and let out three pulses of energy, destroying all of the boats within seconds, before diving into the water again, leaving the burning wreckage of the shipping boats behind him.

As he finally caught up to the whales, he fed on the largest and slowest one but found that they no longer gave him sustenance. Swimming away from the pod, he sensed something in the distance, and went towards it, finding himself increasingly energized by it as he rose out of the water to investigate, and saw more human-made objects in front of him which he moved to attack.


	2. On the beach

"and when the machine is activated, it will cause its target to be frozen solid." Dr. Richardson walked to the controls and activated the machine, which appeared similar to a massive gun pointed at an ant colony. Activating it, a solid blue bean was fired, and soon everything inside the colony was frozen solid. The crowd went nuts, and even then, hundreds of pictures are being taken. Greg watched with apathy and took a few pictures of his own. He was starting to get tired of these articles. Looking at "new technologies" by whatever new mad scientist that comes along was only exciting the first 100 "New way of growing wheat which will save the world!" Still, this was interesting enough to catch his attention.

Once the conference was over, he started over to Richardson, hoping to get there before the other reporters swarm him when he had an urgent phone call from the editor of his website, and he stepped off to the side to take it. " What am I, Richard." He questioned. " I'm getting the scoop you want-" Richard suddenly interrupted him. "You're being moved off that scoop. You always wanted to get into something bigger. Now's you're chance."

He arrived at Baker beach later that day and immediately saw what richer was talking about there were at least 15 boats, all of them seemingly fishing vessels scattered about the beach. There were dozens of people in hazmat suits scattered about the beach, forming a perimeter around the wreckage. Running up to one of them, Greg questioned what they were doing. "The radiation levels around the beach are to high stand back." He said. Greg stood back a bit and then continued up and down the beach taking pictures of the wreckage until something caught his eye. There was someone being wheeled out!

Although he wasn't able to get close to him as the hazmat suited men pushed him away, he later tracked the survivor to the ucsf hospital nearby. After he managed to get an interview with the man, the lone survivor of whatever destroyed the boats, he was told that the man was in shock, and possibly delirious and that he would likely not get any good answers out of him. Still, he pressed forward and got an audience with the man, a 32-year-old Japanese man named Haruo.

Although the man was often drifting in and out of consciousness, he managed to get in at the exact right time, when he was awake. When Greg entered the room, the man was sitting up, staring at the wall opposite him. When he greeted him and asked a few simple questions, he got a few murmurs but wasn't able to get anything majorly coherent. That is until he asked what had destroyed the boats, at which point he started straight at Greg, and muttered "Gojira.", before passing once again into unconsciousness.

Greg stepped out of the room again, deep in thought, but the last word Haruo said to him continued to stick with him. There was something that felt familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He called Richard again. "I'm going to need you to find everything you can about this Haruo guy." He said, and as he waited for more information, he looked up all results for the word "Gojira."


	3. Gojira

In every link, he got the same result. Tales of giant monsters, ancient sea creatures, and old legends from long gone Civilizations. With that option gone, he began writing my report on the shipwrecks, along with what Haruo had said, along with the amount of radiation in the shipwrecks. As he was nearly done, he got a report back from Richard about Haruo. He was a seemingly normal guy, although prone to believing in conspiracy's, and legends more than real facts. The final piece of information he got was that he came from a Japanese Island called Odo Island.

Odo island brought more results, and by the end more dead ends. Gojira was a monster from its legends, which appeared as an upright standing dinosaur like creature, with tiny undeveloped dorsal plates who hunted nearby, and was somehow connected to the goddess of the nearby Infant island, but most records were unspecific. Infant islands folklore said nothing of this but made several mentions of dragons. He finished off his article, and sent it in. It was published the next day.

For the next few days, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Richard called me, and congratulated med, saying that he'll give me a new assignment soon. I was looking back through all of my old photos, when I noticed something odd. In the background of one of the photos I had, of the bikini atoll islands shortly before the castle bravo tests, showing in upright standing dinosaur looking creature, with tiny undeveloped dorsal plates running down his back.

Comparing the picture with the legends, it was undeniable that they were the same creature, even down to the dark scaly skin, and the shape of the dorsal plates, even though they were bearely visible. There was no doubt a connection between the creature form bikini atoll, and gojira, but what could it be? He spent the rest of the day contemplating over this, and scouring old articles, but still came up with nothing. Bored, I turned on the news, and saw news of an unknown creature which had attacked a nearby nuclear power station.

—

Godzilla walked deeper into the power plant. The lights began to go out around him, a he sucked power from every available source. Standing over one of the funnels, and knocked it over, his eyes, and scaled beginning to glow with blue energy. He did the same to the other funnel, and destroyed the other buildings in the area. He turned to head back into the sea. Before he left, he noticed several news helicopters flying around him, and aft his spines glowed blue again, he fired a blue beam from his mouth, destroying all of them, before retreating into the sea yet again, diving beneath the waves as more helicopters looked over the rushing sea.


End file.
